


Overwatch Rough Requests

by staraeryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Creampie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: A series of short smut fics featuring the lovely women of Overwatch. Pairings and kinks tagged at the start of each chapter.This work is exclusively for noncon requests.(requests closed)
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Brigitte Lindholm/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 96
Kudos: 137





	1. g!p Pharah/Widowmaker

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for pairings, kinks, etc. let me know in a comment! Any feedback is also appreciated :) 
> 
> I decided to make a separate fic for this as I didn't want to tag my other request fic as rape/noncon.

Pharah's heart pounded in her chest as she crouched down, peering around the corner and and observing Widowmaker, waiting for her chance to strike. Widowmaker had chosen an empty office floor to set up her nest, and she peered down the scope of her sniper through an open window. 

Pharah only had on civilian clothes, jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. She wasn't officially selected for this mission - Widowmaker had effectively kept her grounded the last few missions, and she was supposed to be back at the Overwatch base, recovering from wounds the sniper had inflicted. But she wouldn't sit around resting while the rest of her team risked their lives; and, she was eager to get payback. Tracer had given her a communicator and helped her sneak out.

Although Widow was looking down her scope, facing away, Pharah knew that her sensitive ears would be listening for any footsteps. It had already taken Pharah ten minutes to sneak around an inconveniently placed mine; she was able to wait as long as she needed. 

A blue flash from the adjacent rooftop caught Widow's attention, and she swung the barrel of her sniper towards the flash and fired a shot. 

The communicator crackled in Pharah's ear. "Think I got her attention, love!" Tracer said. 

Pharah glanced over at Widow to make sure. Widow cursed in French under her breath, still staring down the scope of her gun, and Pharah knew she had to to take the opportunity.

Widow only realized she had company when Pharah pounced on her, knocking the rifle out of her hands and straddling her waist. Pharah pinned her wrists above her head and gave a sly smirk. 

" _Merde_ , get off of me!" 

Widow struggled and tried to escape, her long legs uselessly kicking in the air behind Pharah, but Pharah's superior strength kept her pinned down. "I thought you'd be stronger," Pharah teased. "Maybe if you worked out something besides your ass you'd be able to fight back."

"My targets don't get this close," Widow retorted with a grimace as Pharah dug her nails into her wrist. 

"Sure seems to be working out for you right now," Pharah said. She was interrupted by Tracer's voice in her ear. 

"You alright, love? She's stopped shooting at me, at least."

"Yeah, I got her," Pharah replied. 

"Want me to come by?" 

"Not yet. Give us a little while together," Pharah said with a smirk, and she relished how Widow's eyes widened upon hearing that. 

She flipped her over so that Widow was laying on her stomach on the ground, pinned beneath her. Overcome with lust, Pharah laid her body on top of her, pressing her front against Widow's back and straddling her thighs from behind. Her strong, lean form easily kept the smaller sniper from moving under her, without needing to pin down her arms. Bracing herself on her elbows, Pharah leaned down to press her lips next to Widow's ear. 

"I think it's time you were punished for all the missions you've ruined," Pharah husked. She punctuated this with a sharp roll of her hips, pressing right against Widow's firm backside. She was sure that Widow could feel her hardening cock against her ass. 

"Just doing my job," Widow got out through gritted teeth. "Is this how Overwatch treats all their captives?" 

"Only the ones that are a pain in the ass," Pharah replied. She started to hump herself on Widow's body, grinding her hips smoothly against the squirming body beneath. Her cock soon started to feel constrained by the tightness of her pants, and she sat up in a kneeling position. 

"Finished already?" Widow teased. "I wasn't even warmed up - "

Widow interrupted herself with a sharp gasp, the crotch of her suit torn to expose her bare core. Pharah had easily torn the material with her hands and she grasped Widow's bare ass, kneading the flesh under her fingers. One hand dipped lower, between her legs, and gently probed at her entrance, glistening with arousal. 

"Looks like you're warmed up," Pharah husked. She pulled her own pants and underwear down in one motion, letting her erect cock fall between Widow's cheeks, and teasingly rubbed it on her smooth ass and wet pussy. Adjusting herself, she spread her legs so that her knees were on either side of Widow's thighs, and aligned the head of her cock with the inviting hole before plunging forward with a rough thrust of her hips. 

Pharah didn't try to hold back her moan of pleasure when she penetrated Widowmaker. The wet, hot inner walls wrapped around her length in a vice grip, silk grasping her tight with each subtle movement of her cock. Widow's lithe body squirmed underneath her, desperately trying to get away from the strong Egyptian. Pharah leaned down to settle on top of Widow, still buried within her, and when Widow thrashed her arms Pharah strongly grasped her wrists and pinned her to the ground.

"You're not getting away," Pharah grunted, pulling out halfway before plunging back in with a grunt. " _Fuck_ , I'm going to enjoy this." 

Widow tried to bite back a pitiful whimper, all hope leaving her. She closed her eyes and tried to think about anything else when Pharah started fucking her, quickly finding a rough rhythm as her tight cunt stretched around the thick cock. 

Heavy balls and strong thighs slapped against Widow with each harsh thrust, filling the office with rough sounds and wet squelches. Pharah was in absolute heaven like this, overcome with animalistic lust as she was finally, _finally_ able to get her revenge. The fury in her veins fueled her arousal, and she loved the feeling of Widowmaker uselessly struggling beneath her.

One of her hands traveled to the front of Widow's suit, pulling aside the material and roughly palming the soft breast as she fucked her. She sighed in pleasure, and when the sniper doubled her escape efforts, writhing in an attempt to get away, Pharah wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and shoved her face against the floor.

"You can keep trying to get away, I enjoy it more," Pharah growled, ignoring Widowmaker's desperate wail. She emphasized this with deep thrusts, true to her word. 

Increasing her pace, Pharah took all the pleasure she wanted without any concern for Widowmaker. Her thick length pumped within the silk walls, a mixture of Pharah's precum and Widow's juices leaking out and staining strong thighs as their hips joined together. Pharah grunted with each movement as she frantically rutted her hips into her captive.

She didn't slow down when she felt a familiar pressure build in her core. Leaning down to settle her front fully on Widowmaker, not letting up her thrusts, she grabbed the sniper's ponytail in one fist and yanked her head to one side before clamping her lips down on Widow's exposed neck, sucking hard with her lips and teeth as she reached her climax. 

Plunging her hips forward one last time, Pharah groaned in pleasure against Widow's neck as her cock unleashed deep within her. Spurt after spurt of her thick cream exploded from her cock, throbbing within the tight confines of Widow's cunt, Pharah's pleasure amplified by the futile squirms and whimpers of the sniper under her powerful form. 

Her mind completely blank in a haze of satisfaction and pleasure, Pharah pulled her mouth off with a wet pop and smiled as she admired the dark bruise beginning to form on Widow's skin. Widow was a limp body underneath her, eyes squeezed shut, seeming to have totally given up. 

Pharah brought her hand up and tapped the communicator in her ear. "I've had my fun. You're welcome to pay us a visit," she said to Tracer. 

" _Finally_! I thought you'd never finish. On my way!" 

Pharah stroked Widow's back in a way that would be almost tender, if not for the circumstances. When she finally slid her cock out, her white cum dribbled out of the glistening pussy, dripping down between Widow's thighs. Pharah cleaned herself off as best as she could and tucked herself back into her pants, pulling them up right as Tracer came by in a blue flash. 

Eyes widening, Tracer gazed at the sight of Widow lying limp on the ground beneath a smug Pharah, fresh cum dripping out of her. 

"She's all yours," Pharah said. "Not much fight left in her." 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. _Every mission_ she's a pain!" Tracer exclaimed, moving over to Widow's prone form and pulling her own pants down to reveal her hardening dick. 

Pharah sat on the ground and watched as Tracer settled into position on top of Widow, moaning as her cock slid into the sloppy, tight sex. 

Every single girl in Overwatch had run into Widow at one point or another, and they were all eager to get revenge. Widowmaker had many, _many_ long nights ahead of her as a captive of Overwatch.


	2. g!p Widowmaker/Brigitte

Brigitte tried for the thousandth time to break the restraints holding her, squirming on the table. She was lying on her back, entirely nude, bound to the table with her arms at her side and legs spread. The sterile cell had no remarkable features, the walls completely blank and devoid of features save for a fluorescent light on one wall.

She had been captured by Talon . . . how long ago exactly? Hours, days, a week? Certainly longer than a day, she thought, trying to track the passage of time through hazy memories. Endless rooms she's been through between falling asleep or passing out, bound to different chairs and tables in an indistinguishable order. 

The cell door opened and someone walked in. She was too exhausted to even lift her head to observe the newcomer, and she instead closed her eyes and braced herself mentally for whatever was to come. 

"Hello, chérie." 

Cold ice ran through Brigitte's veins upon hearing that voice. Widowmaker hadn't visited her since she was captured, but Widow's reputation preceded her and Brigitte found herself dreading the encounter. 

"What do you need," Brigitte pathetically mumbled, her voice weak and fragile. It was more of a statement than a question, with only the barest hint of resistance.

Widowmaker entered her field of vision, standing next to the table. She ran her hands tenderly along Brigitte's nude form, dancing her fingertips over the smooth skin and firm muscles. 

"I've always envied your body, Brigitte," Widowmaker said in her smooth, sensual voice. "I've spent hours staring down the scope of my rifle, simply admiring you." 

Brigitte shivered at those words, speechless, weakly trying to squirm away from her touch.

"The way you move with grace in combat, using your strong muscles to defend your team," Widowmaker continued, punctuating this with a squeeze on Brigitte's toned arm. "Your body is a representation of perfect femininity, your elegant figure and and soft curves. I'm certain I'm not the only one that's lusted after you." Her hand traveled up Brigitte's inner thigh, but mercifully stopped before reaching her sensitive center. "Wouldn't you agree?" 

Terrified, Brigitte mumbled out an affirmation, almost shaking with nerves. 

"In comparison, my body looks like a crude imitation of the female form, an adolescent fantasy designed solely to titillate," Widow snarled, her fingers curling to dig into the flesh of Brigitte's thigh. "I am a genetic abomination and an anatomical horror, forced to wear this _ridicule_ catsuit all day." 

Widowmaker squeezed her eyes shut and contorted her face in frustration. The way that Widow's face immediately turned into a perfectly calm and content mask afterwards sent a shiver down Brigitte's spine, and her blood turned cold when Widow flashed a cold, dispassionate smile at her. 

"No matter. We must all try to make the best of the situation, _oui_?" She tenderly rubbed her hand along Brigitte's flat stomach, and reached under the table.

The top section of the table flipped down instantly and Brigitte couldn't hide her surprised scream when her head dangled upside down, hanging off the table. Widowmaker calmly walked to the head of the table, standing in front of her, and grasped her ponytail tightly. 

"I trust you will play along," Widowmaker calmly said. One hand went to the back of her neck and undid the clasp on her skintight suit, the material immediately going slack and revealing her nude form. 

Without the suit in the way, Brigitte's face was right next to Widow's thick cock, already fully erect. She forced her mind to not even consider the fact that Widow was this aroused from touching her nude body, as that would lead her mind down darker paths. 

"I've wanted this for a while," Widowmaker whispered. She purred approvingly when Brigitte's mouth opened to accept her without even having to ask. Her hands cupped Brigitte's cheeks tenderly as she slid her length past inviting lips. 

Eyelids fluttering shut in pleasure, Widowmaker let out a satisfied sigh as she pressed her hips forward into Brigitte's mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. She didn't stop even when Brigitte's wet lips wrapped around her length and sucked, or when her tongue massaged the head, pressing ever forward until her tip probed the tight constriction at the back of Brigitte's mouth. 

Widow held still for a long minute, just enough time for Brigitte to start fidgeting in desperation on the table. Pulling back, she let her spit-coated cock hang just in front of her face.

"I think you can do better than that," Widowmaker cooed, rubbing Brigitte's cheeks with her thumbs in an almost affectionate way. She didn't wait for a response before she shoved her hips forward, plunging deeper than before, moaning as Brigitte's mouth constricted around her length.

"There we go," Widow purred, pumping her hips again and again. When she finally buried her long cock completely within Brigitte's throat she threw her head back and let out a rough cry of pleasure, loving the feeling of the young redhead's throat clenching around her entire length. 

Brigitte frantically tried to get away, squirming within her bonds on the table as she was forced to take the assassin's cock in her mouth. Just as she ran out of breath, Widow pulled back and gave her a brief moment of respite before ramming her cock down her throat again. 

Widowmaker's hand roughly grasped Brigitte's ponytail and yanked her head downwards to get a better angle. With a few more experimental thrusts she found a harsh rhythm within the tight, wet mouth, hilting her cock at the apex of each motion with no care for how Brigitte felt about it. 

Hopeless, Brigitte went almost completely motionless on the table, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to bear the torture as much as she could. Heavy and full balls slapped against her eyes and nose with each movement, and she hated that she could feel every small twitch and convulsion of the cock within her mouth. Her face was soon ruined with her own spit, dragged out by Widowmaker's length, and she was forced to endure the feeling of ruining her own face with no way to wipe it off. 

Wet, messy sounds filled the cell, punctuated with heated moans from Widowmaker and helpless cries from Brigitte. Widowmaker soon lost her smooth rhythm, giving way to harsh, sharp thrusts as she approached her peak, and she pressed forward one last time, holding Brigitte's face tight against her as she held her cock deep within. 

When she realized what was coming Brigitte renewed her efforts to escape, uselessly thrashing and squirming within her bonds. She whimpered and moaned around the thick cock in her throat when Widowmaker yanked her hair, helpless to resist. Forceful spurts and pulses of thick cream erupted from the tip of the cock as Widowmaker released her heavy load straight into Brigitte's throat. Eyes watering, Brigitte was unable to swallow it all, and the hot cum soon started to dribble down her face even before Widowmaker was finished. 

Only when Brigitte started to gag did Widowmaker slowly pull out, taking her time to admire her cream dripping out and ruining Brigitte's face. Brigitte swallowed with a wet noise and closed her eyes, unwilling to look at Widowmaker. 

"You did so well," Widowmaker said in a tender tone. "I assumed I would have to spend more time training you." She supported Brigitte's head with one hand and reached under the table with the other, raising the top section so that her head wasn't hanging off the side anymore. 

Brigitte felt utterly hopeless and defeated on the table, not able to even wipe her face clean of her enemy's release. She only opened her eyes when Widowmaker knelt on the table between her legs, and she stared at Widow's cock, still erect and now soaking with a mixture of cum and her spit. 

"So beautiful like this. Your feminine form, so perfect for breeding," Widowmaker whispered, settling onto her knees and elbows on top of Brigitte. 

Brigitte took a deep breath as her tight cunt was violated by the thick cock. Widowmaker had _so many_ genetic modifications, she knew there was no way she would get pregnant. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the closest I'll get to writing breeding
> 
> thanks for reading! feedback and suggestions are always appreciated :)


	3. g!p Widowmaker/Tracer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me, as I am a fucking liar. I've said like six dozen times in the past that I would never write noncon breeding, yet here we are
> 
> I can definitively say now that I won't write anything like this in the future. Apologies to anyone who wants to see more, as breeding seems to be a popular request, but I hope you all enjoy this one :)

Widowmaker smiles as she hears Tracer blink up to her floor. The bubbly Brit is so predictable, especially after all of Widowmaker's encounters with her, and this time she's playing straight into her trap.

Widowmaker hides around the corner in an empty room, listening intently for any movement, and her smile widens when she hears Tracer curse at her chronal accelerator. Out of power, right as Widowmaker planned. 

She hears a tripping noise and a hiss, then a coughing noise from Tracer as she inhales the gas from the activated mine. Widowmaker closes her eyes and allows herself a brief moment of satisfaction.

Walking around the corner, she sees Tracer on the floor, coughing and clutching at her neck. Widowmaker slowly stalks toward her with a satisfied smirk.

"What did you - " Tracer coughs out, a horrified look on her face as she tries to crawl away from the assassin.

"Paralyzing gas. Took a while for Moira to make the right concoction, and then even longer for me to find a way to use it," Widow explains. She approaches Tracer and with one heel kicks her over onto her back. "Looks like it worked perfectly." 

Widowmaker sinks to her knees next to Tracer's prone form. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," she whispered, tenderly rubbing Tracer's cheek. "Such a beautiful body you have."

She hooks both hands on the waistband of Tracer's leggings and yanks them down with one smooth motion, exposing Tracer's bare core. 

"No, stop! What are you doing?" Tracer exclaims. 

"Isn't it obvious, chérie? I'm going to breed you." Widowmaker relished how Tracer's eyes widened upon hearing that. 

"What, no - you can't - don't do this," Tracer whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut and gulping.

"I can, chérie, and I'm going to," Widow says in a calm, almost affectionate tone. She adjusts the crotch of her skintight suit and slips her erect cock out through a slit she had designed specifically for this purpose, and settles between Tracer's legs on top of her, pressing their fronts together, and aligns the tip of her cock with Tracer's sex. 

Widowmaker delights in the helpless squeal Tracer lets out when she pushes her hips forward. Her cock fully penetrates the surprisingly wet sheath in one motion and she exhales in pleasure, tight inner walls squeezing her length. "Feels like you want this just as much as I do," Widowmaker teases.

"I don't," Tracer protests with a weak voice, her eyes still closed. 

"I believe you want this more than you say," Widowmaker whispers, running a hand through Tracer's hair. She pulls her hips back and presses forward again. The head of her cock gently pushes right up against Tracer's womb when she's fully buried within, and she purrs in satisfaction. "We fit together so well, chérie." 

She ignores Tracer's faint protest. Her hips quickly find a smooth rhythm and she increases her pace, enjoying the feeling of the weak and useless struggles under her. Unbridled lust overcomes her as she frantically ruts into the Tracer, heavy balls slapping with each wet thrust, her thick cock spreading the tight cunt. 

She's been planning this encounter and fantasizing about it for so long that it's no surprise when she feels her finish approaching so soon. Her golden eyes close in pleasure and she speeds up to an almost animalistic level, nothing else in her mind besides lust and the desire to impregnate Tracer. 

With a hoarse cry, Widowmaker shoves her hips forward one last time, embedding her cock within Tracer's core right as she climaxes. Her cock throbs and twitches against the tight confines, wet spurts of cum exploding from the tip in forceful spurts and pulses. The sensation is more powerful than anything Widowmaker has experienced in her life, pure pleasure and ecstasy coursing through her veins as she orgasms with the knowledge that her seed will impregnate Tracer's fertile womb. 

Her peak seems to last forever yet it's over all too soon, and when the aftershocks fade she pulls out and lays next to Tracer's side. 

"So good, Lena," she whispers. One hand comes up to tenderly brush away a tear streaming down Tracer's cheek. 

"No . . . please, stop this," Tracer mumbles, completely helpless and violated. 

"You'll come around to enjoy this in due time. After all, you're still young, and we have many more years together," Widowmaker purrs in her ear, and rests her palm on Tracer's stomach. "You will be a wonderful mother to our children, chérie."


	4. Brigitte/g!p D.Va

Brigitte tossed and turned on the bed, groaning softly in frustration. Although she was worn out after today's mission, she was not able to get a bit of sleep. She couldn't say the same for the woman on the other side of the king size bed; Hana was out the moment she hit the sheets. 

Brigitte glared over at Hana, envious of the content expression on her face as she was happily asleep. It didn't help that Brigitte was distracted by being rather horny at the moment. It certainly wasn't the sleeping Korean next to her that caused it. She found Hana extraordinarily needy and demanding during missions - she just couldn't seem to grasp the concept that Brigitte also needed to help out their other teammates. 

Taking a deep breath, Brigitte mentally weighed her options. She could stay like this, horny and grumpy and not able to get a wink of sleep. Or she could go into the bathroom and masturbate - neither were acceptable choices, she decided. The hotel bathroom was too dingy, there would be no way she could get relief in there. 

That just left rubbing one out under the covers, right in bed. Hana looked like she would sleep through a hurricane, and Brigitte decided that rubbing one out in bed wouldn't be the worst scenario. 

She yanked all the covers on the bed over to her side to cover herself, gently disturbing Hana but not nearly enough to wake her. She slipped one hand underneath her panties and sighed as her fingertips probed the wetness, rubbing her sensitive core and sighing in relief. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Hana was still asleep. 

Brigitte did a double take when she saw Hana's sleeping form. All the covers were off of her so Brigitte could her entire body, and she was only wearing a simple tank top and panties - and she must have been having a naughty dream, as her cock was erect and straining against her panties. 

Seeing this only heightened Brigitte's arousal, and now her curiosity was piqued and she couldn't stop staring at the outline of the stiff cock pressed within tight panties. Brigitte squeezed her eyes shut, lusty and sinful thoughts filling her mind, and with a pang of arousal she tossed the covers off herself and rolled over to face Hana. 

Brigitte had to admit, Hana was very attractive. Especially, she thought, when she was asleep like this and wasn't being bitchy about needing repairs for her meka. She reached out and rubbed Hana's cheek with the back of her hand, excited that Hana didn't stir at all to the touch, lost within a deep sleep. 

Pulling off her own panties to leave herself only wearing a tight tank top, Brigitte swung one leg over Hana's form to sit on her thighs, sitting upright. She admired Hana's sleeping form, her content expression on her face and the slow rise and fall of her breasts. She ran her hand along Hana's stomach, and it almost made her feel bad about what she was about to do. 

Almost. 

With just the barest hesitation, Brigitte pulled Hana's panties down her thighs, exposing the stiff length. Brigitte wrapped her fingers around the warm cock and gave a gentle squeeze, enjoying the twitch under her fingers. She couldn't wait any longer for it - her pussy was soaked with arousal, and she scooted forward on the bed to straddle Hana's prone form at the waist.

She aligned the tip of Hana's cock to her dripping slit and pushed her hips down with a deep sigh, eyelids fluttering shut with pleasure. The pleasant stretch of Hana's cock in her pussy was an immense relief to her horny mind, and she ground herself back and forth in Hana's lap, getting used to the feeling. 

Her strong thighs supported her as she slowly began to bob up and down on the stiff length, enjoying the feeling of the erect cock filling her and pressing against the sensitive spot on her front wall with each thrust. She soon began to fuck herself on Hana's cock, moaning into the dark room and losing herself in pleasure. 

Brigitte only slowed down a bit when Hana stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes and glancing up. Hana didn't seem to realize what was happening at first - she rolled her hips and bit her bottom lip in pleasure, before her eyes flew open and she squirmed on the bed.

"What the hell?!" she cried out, trying to push Brigitte away. "What are you doing?" 

Brigitte's strong arms easily pinned the smaller Korean girl's wrists to the bed above her head. "I'm _fucking_ you," Brigitte said with a laugh. "Can't you tell?" She pumped her hips on Hana's lap, and a dark part of her brain relished the way Hana tried to get away from her. 

"No, stop!" Hana cried out. "Get off of me!" 

She struggled but her lithe form couldn't match Brigitte's strength, and she soon settled helplessly into the mattress, her protests turning into weak cries as Brigitte took what she wanted. Wet noises filled the room from Brigitte's dripping sex easily taking Hana's cock over and over again. 

Brigitte's climax surprised her - she _never_ came this quickly. She tensed every muscle in her body and threw her head back, letting out a passionate cry as she suddenly came. Her cunt released a flood of juices and she pulsed around Hana's cock. Sinful pleasure ran through her veins and as her orgasm faded she started to laugh, enjoying the dark ecstasy. 

After one orgasm her arousal wasn't quenched at all, and she found a steady rhythm fucking Hana's cock again. Hana tensed beneath her and renewed her efforts to escape.

"No, stop, I'm going to - " Hana whined before Brigitte's palm clamped over her mouth.

"I'm not going to stop," Brigitte husked, pushing her hips down one last time to bury the stiff cock fully within her. 

Hana squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back, trying in vain to get away or do anything besides let Brigitte fuck her. The hot, soaking cunt enveloping her member was too much, and she let out a helpless whimper into Brigitte's palm when she was pushed over the edge. She cried and squirmed under Brigitte as she was forced to release within the tight confines, her white cum soon dripping down her shaft. 

"You want this," Brigitte said with a devilish smile, removing her hand from Hana's mouth to admire her helpless expression. She bounced her hips again on Hana's still-hard cock, moving her hands to rest next to Hana's head to support herself.

"Stop, I'm still sensitive," Hana sobbed, clutching the sheets tight. 

"You _want_ this," Brigitte repeated. She was almost growling, her mind hazy with lust. 

Her second peak happened just as suddenly as her first, and she doubled over, her hips quivering with release. She sighed with relief when her aftershocks tapered off and rolled over onto her back next to Hana, cum spilling out from her cunt. 

Hana shivered and tried to crawl away before Brigitte grabbed her arm and yanked her close. 

"We're not done yet," Brigitte chuckled. She spread her legs and parted her soaked folds with one hand. "You're _liking_ this, so you're going to keep fucking me." 

Hana hesitated before moving on top of Brigitte, settling between her legs. Her eyes squeezed shut and her face contorted in a grimace when she pushed her hips forward reluctantly. Brigitte wrapped her legs around Hana's waist and pulled her in close, moaning at the cock filling her pussy.

" _So good_ ," Brigitte whispered in Hana's ear, smiling as Hana started to thrust inside her. 

Brigitte decided that this wouldn't be the last time Hana helped her out during restless nights.


End file.
